The ever-increasing use of portable electronics presents challenges for the makers of batteries that power portable devices. Wearable electronics, in particular, require thin and light batteries to ensure the comfort and safety of the wearer. As wearable electronics assume more complex shapes, there is a demand for batteries that can curve and flex along with the wearer's body.
Various flexible batteries have been described. However, these batteries tend to includes various rigid or brittle components, such as ceramic separators, that limit the degree to which they may be bent. Thus, the overall battery may not be substantially deformed or reshaped without a loss of battery operation. Consequently, prior flexible batteries may only provide limited degrees of curvature, permitting bending, for example, sufficient to form a bracelet configuration. Such batteries are not foldable, that is, they do not possess an operational bend radius of 180 degrees.